


Indiana Sunset

by Pixie (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Pixie
Summary: tumblr prompt:What would Kathryn Janeway’s wedding 👰 be like to Chakotay?





	Indiana Sunset

Kathryn stares at the woman in the mirror. "How did this happen?"

"Everybody gets old, Kathryn, even you."

This impertinence gets Phoebe a mouthful of flowers as her sister clocks her with the bouquet. "The wedding, you brat," Kathryn hisses through her teeth. Back home with her sister it’s as if the seven year separation – and the decade before it – never happened. No one can exasperate her as much as Phoebe can. "How did I get talked into a wedding."

"You know mom's always wanted a big country wedding and you're the traditional one." Kathryn makes a face, though Phoebe's correct. "You both are."

"We both are what?" she asks, wary. 

"Traditional."

"You mean boring?"

Phoebe shakes her head. "Why would you say that?"

Kathryn shrugs. She's near fifty, a Starfleet admiral, renowned across the galaxy, but no one can make her feel as self-conscious as Phoebe can, either. 

"Kathryn." She waits for her sister to meet her eyes. "There's nothing boring about either of you." Chakotay is the first of Kathryn's suitors that Phoebe really  _gets_. It's funny how they had to get lost to find each other. "Or this wedding." She tucks a stray lock of her sister's hair behind her ear. "It's beautiful. Just like you."

Truth be told, Kathryn always wanted a big country wedding, too. Something that paid tribute to her past as much as her future.

They're married at sunset, outdoors, in her mother's garden. Surrounded by friends and family from _Voyager_ and on Earth. Her only attendants are Naomi Wildman and a two year old Miral Paris in dresses colored to match the Indiana sky – or Engineering Gold. Tuvok performs the ceremony and Chakotay's sister adds a ritual blessing. The twilight reception stretches into the night. Toasts take an hour. Kathryn dances with everyone in attendance. Sometime after midnight they build a bonfire. Only the Doctor, sober and awake, notices Kathryn and Chakotay slip away, barefoot and giggling to start this new chapter of their life. 

_Together._

 


End file.
